


Collarbone Kiss

by Syllis



Series: Kisses [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllis/pseuds/Syllis
Relationships: Erdi/Cyrelian, Erdi/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681696
Kudos: 3
Collections: OC Kiss Bingo 2020





	Collarbone Kiss

“Why did you kiss me there?” It hadn’t been a bite, not quite.

“Because it was the only place I could reach, you idiot.” Erdi unhooked her legs and shoved at me, and obligingly I disengaged myself and rolled away to give her room to get up, rubbing at the red mark on my upper chest. It still stung a bit.

She grabbed a robe and went out to the privy. As the day had warmed considerably for early spring, I opened all the windows in my room, and was making a good start on clearing out the bedding and so on for cleaning by the time she got back.

“Bath inside?” I wondered, and she agreed, going to turn the water on. I sparked the heater with a little touch of magicka and it sprang to life. Erdi threw a handful of lavender salts into the tub; and in a few minutes we both sank in with a sigh.

“Ooh, sorry,” she said, catching a glimpse of my chest. 

“Not a problem,” I assured her. “Want to sit here with me a bit? Please?” 

She wrinkled her nose, but she did slide over, and leaned her head back against my shoulder. 

I thanked her and sighed, content.


End file.
